Harry Potter y el colegio de magia y hechicería
by Erk92
Summary: UA De niño, harry sufre de malostratos lo que cambia su personalidad, preocupandose mas de sí mismo que de los demas. ¿Qué es lo que hara cuando le digan qué es un mago e ingrese en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería?
1. Chapter 1

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero no me gustaba cómo tenía pensada la historia y estoy cambiando cosas. HE reescrito la parte finaldel capítulo.

Por cierto, Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi si no a J.K. Rowling. Si fuese mío muchas cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

**Capítulo 1**

Un niño de pelo alborotado y ojos verdes, ocultos tras unas horrendas gafas de culo de vaso se sentaba en un rincón del patio de la escuela. Sus ropas, demasiado grandes y raídas por los bajos indicaban que no habían sido compradas para él, sino seguramente heredadas de alguien de mayor tamaño. Su almuerzo consistía en una única pieza de fruta. No se quejaba, sabía que si fuera por sus tíos le dejarían morir de hambre pero con eso arruinarían su fachada de familia perfecta y no estaban dispuestos a convertirse en la comidilla de todo el vecindario por no darle almuerzo a su sobrino, aunque cualquiera que se tomara el tiempo para ver en que consistía el almuerzo de Harry se hubiese escandalizado. Por desgracia, nadie lo había hecho, y si lo habían hecho no le habían dado importancia.

Siguió comiendo mientras observaba a los niños jugando. El se sentaba solo. Siempre estaba solo pero no por gusto sino porque todos temían a su primo Dudley, quien se había encargado de hacerle miserable sus ocho años de existencia. ¿Quién sabe porque su primo lo odiaba tanto? Harry al menos no lo sabía. Desde que tenía memoria a Dudley siempre le habían comprado regalos y ropa nueva. Sus padres lo mimaban siempre que podían, en cambio, a Harry, que vivía con sus tíos porque sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de trafico cuando era un bebe siempre le daban la ropa usada de Dudley que ya no le quedaba y no había tenido un juguete propio en la vida, no al menos uno que recordara. Suponía que sus padres si le habían comprado cosas pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos. Había aprendido a la fuerza que era mejor no preguntar acerca de lo que pasó con sus padres y con todas sus pertenencias. Petunia y Vernon, que así se llamaban sus tíos, siempre le respondían de forma cortante, a veces acompañada de un golpe y luego cambiaban de tema.

Un llanto y un coro de voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La banda de Dudley, compuesta por los niños mas grandes y seguramente los menos inteligentes se hacían los matones y atemorizaban a todos sus compañeros. Se fue acercando a la muchedumbre y cada vez sus voces eran mas claras. La mayoría estaban aclamando por pelea. Esos niños no se daban cuenta que el pequeño estaba llorando y posiblemente a punto de orinarse en los pantalones. Quizá no era correcto llamarlos niños cuando tenían su misma edad pero el había madurado antes que el resto. A él no lo trataban como a un niño ni como a un adulto si no como a un estorbo por lo que había tenido que madurar mas rápido para poder soportarlo sin hundirse. Aun así, siempre intentaba ser amable con todos, esperaba que algún día alguien le devolviera aunque fuera una parte de su amabilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Dudley? ¿Acaso tienes que meterte con los pequeños para sentirte mayor? – Un pasillo se abrió en el grupo de espectadores y Harry se acerco hasta el pequeño que estaba en el medio. No dejaba de llorar y se veía completamente aterrado

- Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada, puedes irte – El chico no lo miro a los ojos. Con la cabeza gacha echó a correr hasta el interior del colegio.

- Harry, has dejado huir a nuestra diversión ¿Vas a remplazarlo tu ahora? – Dudley se rió y su pandilla de matones lo acompañaron.

- No Dudley, lo que estabais haciendo esta mal. Por eso se ha ido el chico y ahora, si me disculpáis – Harry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver al lugar donde pasaba los recreos, la solitaria esquina del patio. Dudley, rojo de la furia no estaba dispuesto a dejarle.

- ¡A por él, chicos! – Y sus amigos, como si fuesen perros que siguen las ordenes de un amo se precipitaron a por Harry. Este al verlo no tuvo mas opción que correr. Ellos eran más grandes pero Harry confiaba en su velocidad por la que intentó despistarlos al doblar la esquina metiéndose al baño.

Acurrucado en una esquina, agarrándose las piernas con los brazos y enterrando la cabeza en el agujero que estos formaban, parecía querer mimetizarse con la pared para que no lo encontraran.

Hizo un repaso mental de cómo había llegado a esa situación. El solo había salvado a aquel pobre niño de una paliza entonces ¿Por qué lo castigaba el destino? La puerta del lavabo se abrió y una silueta fue iluminada por la luz proveniente del exterior.

- ¡Aquí esta, chicos! – Harry sabía que esas palabras eran su sentencia, ahora sería él quien recibiese la paliza.

Harry llegó a casa más tarde de lo habitual. Todavía le dolía el torso debido a los golpes de Dudley y sus amigos. Por si fuera poco, cuando la profesora lo había encontrado los chicos se las apañaron para decir que fue culpa suya. Nadie le defendió y por culpa de su fama de busca problemas, para nada merecida porque eran cosas que hacía su primo y luego siempre le culpaban a él, la profesora lo castigó a quedarse después de clase.

Se encerró en su habitación, si es que se le puede llamar habitación al pequeño cuarto debajo de la escalera e hizo su tarea. Era bastante triste que aquel cuartucho que apenas tenía una cama, un armario viejo y lleno de agujeros y un par de libros fuera el único lugar del mundo en el que se sentía más o menos bien. Allí nadie lo molestaba y podía imaginarse un mundo donde la fantasía era real, donde nadie lo despreciaba y podía llevar una vida como cualquier otra persona normal.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Sus tíos querían que le hiciera la cena. Harry había aprendido a cocinar el verano anterior y desde entonces lo obligaban a preparar las comidas. El muchacho daba su mejor esfuerzo intentando conseguir por lo menos un gracias pero sus tíos nunca le agradecían o felicitaban por nada.

Mientras hacía la cena oyó como Vernon contaba su día en la fabrica, algo que Harry encontraba sumamente aburrido, pero Dudley lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Consideraba a su padre su héroe. Petunia cotilleaba con la vecina por teléfono sobre lo último ocurrido en el barrio.

Una vez la cena estuvo lista todos se sentaron a la mesa mientras Harry servía. Cuando pasó al lado de Dudley este le puso la zancadilla y Harry calló al suelo. Al no encontrar el plato en sus manos supo que algo malo había pasado y temerosamente alzo la vista. Vernon estaba completamente cubierto por la cena. Estaba rojo de la furia y si los seres humanos fueran capaces de expulsar humo por la nariz cuando se enfadaban como lo hacían los dibujos Vernon lo estaría haciendo.

Harry vio como una mano se le acercaba a toda velocidad y solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos. El golpe resonó en toda la cocina.

- Estúpido crío, mira como me has puesto – Vernon agarró a Harry del pelo y lo arrastro hasta el pasillo, siempre que le daban una paliza lo hacían lejos de la vista de Dudley, aunque Harry no sabía el porque si el crío ya estaba familiarizado con la violencia. El pequeño Harry ni intentó defenderse de los golpes. Si algo había aprendido de las constantes palizas de su tío era que intentar parar los golpes solo lo enfurecía más por lo que se quedó lo mas quieto que pudo hasta que Vernon se cansó de golpearlo, lo miró de arriba abajo con expresión de asco y lo lanzó al cuartucho debajo de la escalera.

- Te quedaras ahí y no saldrás hasta que yo te lo diga – y dio un portazo.

Harry se acurrucó en la cama hecho un ovillo. La boca le sabía a sangre aunque afortunadamente no tenía ningún diente roto, le dolía bastante el estomago y la cabeza le daba vueltas Allí, sumido en la oscuridad, Harry tomo una decisión. Se acabo ser el chico amable y honesto que buscaba el cariño de los demás. A partir de ahora no confiaría en nadie, pues nadie era merecedor de esa confianza. A partir de ahora no defendería a nadie, pues había aprendido a la fuerza que nadie merecía ser defendido. Todos seguían su propio interés y a nadie le importaba lo que ocurriera con los demás. El muchacho dijo adiós a su antiguo yo. A partir de ahora pensaría en sí mismo.

--------

A continuación les dejo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capítulo. Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta, reescribí la parte final del anterior asi que si no lo habeís leido pasar a revisarla.

Os recuerdo que Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 2**

Harry se despertó antes del amanecer, se vistió dentro de la alacena completamente a oscuras y fue a la cocina. Tenía que ser así para no recibir los golpes de su tío quejándose por no tener listo el desayuno cuando se levantaba.

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que tomó la decisión de concentrarse en sí mismo y sobrevivir en aquella casa infernal donde las palizas se habían convertido en algo rutinario. Ahora rara vez le golpeaba Vernon, con la excusa de cambiarle el comportamiento, excusa que ya no era valida. Harry hacía todo lo que le mandaban esforzándose lo justo para que estuviera aceptable. Sus tíos pensaban que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por lo que le dejaban tranquilo y el no malgastaba sus esfuerzos en unos desagradecidos.

Vernon entró por la puerta justo cuando Harry acababa el desayuno. Sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada se sentó y se puso a comer. Cuando escuchó los ruidos que hacía Dudley al bajar por las escaleras se volvió hacia Harry y mientras le señalaba con un dedo intentando parecer intimidante le gruñó

- Sabes que te tenemos que llevar con nosotros porque no nos queda más remedio, pero en cuanto lleguemos al zoo te quiero fuera de mi vista y no vuelvas a aparecer hasta que el lugar cierre y como se te ocurra hacer alguna de las tuyas mientras estemos allí ya veras cuando volvamos a casa

Harry asintió sin emitir palabra. Ahora que se lo recordaba es verdad que a Dudley se le había metido en la cabeza ir al zoo desde que vieron un documental en el colegio y no había parado de pedirlo a sus padres hasta que accedieran a llevarlo, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenían lugar en el que dejar a Harry, y ni locos lo dejaban solo en casa, intentaron persuadir a Dudley de que cambiara la fecha prevista pero montó un berrinche de tal magnitud que tuvieron que acceder a llevarse a Harry con ellos. A Dudley le dio igual mientras fueran al zoo y Harry esperaba que algún empleado viera a Dudley y lo metiera en la jaula con los gorilas viendo su comportamiento. Era algo difícil, después de todo los gorilas tienen una elegancia propia de la que Dudley carecía, pero se divertía imaginándoselo.

Dudley entró a la cocina detrás de su madre eufórico y gritando como un loco frases como "¡Por fin voy a ir al zoo¡" o "¡Quiero ir a ver a los leones¡" Definitivamente Dudley encajaba dentro de la descripción de un gorila, y no solo por su comportamiento pues su físico también lo acompañaba.

Una vez hubo servido a todos se sentó a la mesa y comió su propio desayuno, que consistía en la mitad que los del resto de las personas de la casa pero Harry ya había comido algo mientras cocinaba así los Dudley no sospechaban nada y el tenía la energía suficiente para seguir el día.

Como su tía era una obsesionada de la estética, Harry sabía cocinar todo tipo de alimentos por culpa de las dietas pero gracias a ello había aprendido como poder mantener una dieta sana para no acabar como su primo. A pesar de todo Harry era de constitución delgada, hecho que favorecía el que sus tíos pensaran que el pequeño pasaba hambre y se sintieran lo suficientemente satisfechos como para no atacarlo físicamente.

Una vez acabaron el desayuno, hecho que incluía dos o tres platos por parte de Dudley, todos salieron de la casa y se montaron en el coche de Vernon. Era un coche pequeño y Harry estaba impresionado de que aguantara el peso de los varones Dursley todos los días.

El viaje hasta el zoo fue eterno. Dudley cantaba canciones tontas a todo pulmón y lo pero de todo es que sus padres lo alentaban dándole toda clase de halagos. ¿Acaso no tenían oído? Estaba seguro de que los gritos, porque se negaba a pensar de que estuviera cantando, que daba Dudley se oían por todo el vecindario.

Cuando por fin llegaron al zoo aparcaron cerca de la entrada, pues Dudley se negaba a tener que andar más de lo necesario, y se dirigieron a la taquilla a comprar los tickets. Afortunadamente no Había una fila larga por lo que en apenas diez minutos ya estaban con los billetes comprados y en la puerta esperando su turno para entrar.

Cuando entraron Vernon agarró a Harry y lo llevó a un lado

- Toma cinco dólares y desaparece, no te quiero ver hasta las seis, que es cuando nos iremos. Si no estas a esa hora por aquí nos iremos sin ti.

Harry cogió el dinero, dio media vuelta y hecho a andar. Ese sería el mejor día en mucho tiempo. Un día entero sin tener que aguantar a los Dursley y pudiendo ir por su cuenta a observar a los distintos animales del zoo. No es que le interesasen demasiado pero seguro que eran mas entretenidos que los gorilas que tenía por familia.

Primero se dirigió al acuario donde vio los diferentes tipos de peces tropicales. Después se dirigió hacia los animales que estaban al aire libre donde, delante de la jaula donde los leones dormían placidamente, uno de los guardias lo paró

- ¿Te has perdido, chiquillo? – Harry miró a su alrededor intentando escaparse de alguna manera porque si lo llevaban de vuelta con sus tíos estos se iban a enfadar y para ser sinceros, no le apetecía nada tener que volver a verlos tan pronto. Puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara, que ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber sonreído sinceramente en mucho tiempo, y señalo ha una pareja de ancianos que estaban apoyados en un banco viendo las fieras.

- Allí están mis abuelos – y dicho esto corrió, imitando perfectamente el entusiasmo de cualquier otro niño al estar en el zoo hasta la pareja de abuelos. El guardia solo sonrió al ver como Harry hablaba con la pareja de ancianos y siguió su camino

- Perdonen, ¿Me pueden decir la hora? – Aquel señor de aspecto canoso sonrió y se dirigió ha su esposa

-¿Has visto que niño tan educado? – y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Harry – Claro que si chaval, son las dos – Harry les agradeció y una vez se hubo asegurado de que el guardia estuviera fuera de su vista siguió su recorrido.

Lo próximo que le tocaba visitar era el edificio donde estaban los reptiles y las serpientes. Una vez dentro le llamo la atención un pequeño terrario en una esquina del pasillo y se quedo delante observándolo. Dentro se encontraba una serpiente de aproximadamente dos palmos de longitud enroscada sobre sí misma. Tenía un color verde oscuro y cuando abrió la boca, en lo que Harry podría haber jurado que era un bostezo, vio como sobresalían dos pequeños colmillos en su boca.

- Me recuerdas a mí – La serpiente alzó la cabeza como si lo estuviera escuchando – Yo también vivo en un espacio pequeño y me siento solo, como probablemente lo hagas tú – Aunque le estuviese hablando a un animal no se sentía ridiculo.

Harry casi se cae de la impresión cuando la serpiente le contestó – Hola, soy Zeses, eres el primero que se acerca a hablar conmigo – La serpiente prenunciaba las palabras con eses muy marcadas.

Harry la observó detenidamente. En ocasiones ocurrían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, como cuando rompió un jarrón sin querer y al pensar en la paliza que le daría su tío deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera roto y este se arregló misteriosamente o cuando su tía le rapó el pelo al cero y pensar que se moriría de vergüenza al día siguiente en el colegio se despertó con el pelo igual que como lo tenía antes del corte.

- ¿Puedes hablar? – La serpiente se movió como si se estuviera riendo

- Claro que hablo, pero no hablo la lengua de los humanos – Harry la miro sin entender

- Entonces ¿Cómo es que te entiendo y estamos hablando?

- Porque eres un hablante de Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes – Harry lo aceptó sin mas. No podía negarlo ya que estaba hablando con una serpiente y podía vivir perfectamente con ello. La serpiente lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Me sacarías de aquí? Llevo toda mi vida encerrada en esta urna de cristal. Si lo haces te seguiré donde quieras, solo quiero ver que hay mas allá de estas paredes.

Harry asintió y se concentró en desear que el cristal del terrario se abriera, tenía la esperanza de que su deseo se cumpliera. Quizás acabaría siendo amigo de la serpiente, seguro que era mejor tenerla a ella como amiga que a la mayoría de seres humanos que había conocido

Un troza de la jaula se abrió y la serpiente se deslizó hacia fuera. Una vez en el suelo Harry le tendió una mano y la serpiente se enroscó alrededor de su brazo por dentro de la camiseta, por una vez era conveniente estar usando una de las viejas camisetas de Dudley.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era la hora acordada para irse. Corrió hasta la entrada donde se encontró a los Dursley saliendo

- Has tenido suerte chico, un poco mas y te dejamos aquí.

Se subieron en el coche y volvieron a casa, Cuando Harry estuvo de vuelta en su alacena después de cenar depositó a Zeses, que se había mantenido escondida por su ropa, en uno de los estantes

- A partir de ahora vivirás aquí conmigo

La serpiente asintió conforme y se enroscó en si misma para dormir. Harry también se acurruco con la manta vieja encima del colchón, ahora por lo menos no se sentiría tan solo.

-------------

¿Review? Ya se que me tardo en actualizar, intentaré hacerlo mas seguido...


End file.
